


Roman Rubble

by annabethrps (preachingstylinson)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preachingstylinson/pseuds/annabethrps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The children of the sea shall lose their most noble to the darkest of deceits. But beware the curse New Rome has seized. As all good is lost as evil is released." Meadow is tired of being the weakling, Andie and Lev are not fitting the Athena stereotype, Valentine won't tell anyone the father of her child, and New Rome fears the new prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meadow quickly came to conclusion that being teased by demigods was much worse than being teased by mortals. She was used to the giggles and the eye rolls from her peers at school and even just strangers in public, but secret whispers and half-bloods looking away when you came into view was a billion times worse. Meadow knew these were the people she was stuck with. She was now stuck with a title tattooed across her forehead: The Only Child of The Big Three to be Incredibly Unheroic. With a name like Meadow, she’d assumed a minor god or something and she could just fade back, like she always did. Though, now she realized that would not be the case. She would forever live in the shadows of her hero of a brother and her sister, Valentine, who wasn’t exactly heroic, but definitely intimidating. Both, however, were tall and built and had glared that could make someone quake in fear. Meadow knew blatantly, she did not. She would be the baby and a good laugh to everyone else.   
She quickly learned after being claimed, to keep her head down and try to be invisible. The whole idea of being the daughter of Poseidon was dumb to her, she wasn’t even that big a fan of the water. Percy and Valentine could spend all day there. Valentine caught up with her little Juneabe (who was annoying if you asked Meadow), and Percy who would just go under and never come up. Meadow watched most the time. They invited her to be nice, she was their sister after all. Though, they never paid her much thought. They would try and get her to get in the water, but she would always say she didn’t have a swim suit on or she didn’t want to catch a cold. They always told her she was full of dumb excuses, but never pushed.   
Meadow would never admit it, but she was extremely jealous of Valentine. She was the perfect young half-blood, other than her already being a single mother, she was nothing less than a blossoming heroine. She was tall and strong and built to fight. She towered over most of the other campers and was barely fifteen. She was beautiful. She caught attention from everyone. Her eyes matched their brother’s perfectly. Her hair was lighter, however, but long and thick. Meadow was only a year younger and she was scrawny, short, and looked like a fifth grader. This was the reason people always talked behind her. She was a child of the sea, a child of the mighty Poseidon, but she did not live up to the expectation. Brown eyes, brown hair, brown skin, Meadow was not typical, that was for sure. She was a perfect reflection of her mother. Valentine was well liked and good at this and that. She had Percy wrapped around her finger. It would’ve been cool to bond with him the way she had, Meadow thought. Though, there was no similarities between them. They had nothing to bond over, even though they did share a parent.   
Meadow disappeared most days, and her siblings never asked. Meadow wanted to be in her siblings’ littler circle of friends, but they were heroes in training. They were nothing like Meadow. She did know, however, plenty of other campers felt this way. Except, they unlike her, were not being judged alongside the savior of Olympus. They could just sit back and hide. It was Andie who showed her this side of the camp. Andie was just another kid no one knew. She had some really elegant name that Meadow could never remember, but called herself Andie. She always seemed to have a pack of cigarettes tucked in her pocket and the tips of her hair dyed a different color. Andie was not quite as pretty. Her auburn hair was chopped off funny just under her ears and her eyes were just a regular, unoriginal, brown. She always smelled like cigarettes and wore too much eyeliner. She spat between sentences and Andie never laughed, she just kind of gave a menacing chuckled and a wicked smirk  
At the particular second, Meadow was at the Poseidon table, Valentine and Percy were laughing about something and Meadow was just sort of glaring down at her plate of ravioli. She’d gotten pretty wrapped up in thought until Juneabe tapped her shoulder.  
“Meadow?” June asked. It came out more like Merow in her toddler tongue.  
Meadow might have jumped if she hadn’t noticed Juneabe decided to sit next to her on the bench, instead of her mother. But she just sort of looked her and rose an eyebrow. Now Valentine and Percy were looking at her.   
“You alright, Meadow?” Percy asked her.  
Meadow tried to laugh it off, but it came out more like an awkward huff. “The bee’s knees.”   
The table was silent, then. June kept looking at her while getting cheese all over her cheeks. It took a few moments but eventually Valentine pulled Percy back into a conversation. The pavilion was dismissed and Percy ran off to catch up with his girlfriend, Annabeth, and Valentine went to take June to the bathroom. Leaving Meadow looking stranded, since Andie was nowhere in sight. The campfire seemed to drag on forever without Andie sitting beside her making snide comments. Sure, they were usually incredibly rude, but nevertheless they were funny.   
Meadow had zoned out the second time for that day when Andie plopped down next to her with Lev trailing behind. “What did I miss?” She whispered, managing to get some spit on Meadow. Meadow just wiped it away and grinned. “Four awful throwback songs and two kids throwing oogly eyes at each other.”   
Andie did one of her awful snort laughs. “Sounds about right.”   
Meadow directed her attention to Lev. “Hey, Lev, how are ya’?” She smiled at him softly.  
He blinked at her and stuttered out an: “I’m alright,” Lev was always nervous. Meadow couldn’t seem to find it annoying. It was a good kid. He just got into a lot of trouble because he got dragged around by his twin sister, Andie. Though, Meadow was sure they were dead or in prison because Lev was the sensible one and didn’t let Andie drag him into anything too dangerous.   
Meadow ended up with her head in Andie lap; Andie playing with her hair. Andie had a crust made of imperial gold, but something about Meadow just made her drill a little hole for her crawl through so she could make a home in the soft, sweet center. Andie was telling her about the time Lev got stuck in a tree and she had to climb up and carry him down. Lev gave a little detail here and there, but as usual, Andie did most of the talking. They were talking in whispers and laughing silently as Andie combed her fingers through Meadow’s thick, wavy gold hair. Meadow hated brushing it, she just had too much to worry about it every morning. She usually just tucked it away in a bun and called it a day. So, Andie’s fingers kept getting caught.   
“You know,” Andie began. “Being a kid of Athena is not all it’s cracked up to be, Russo.” Andie said using Meadow’s last name for emphasis. “The entire cabin is a bunch of know-it-alls. The worse part is they most everything.”  
Meadow laughed. “And you don’t exactly match the rest of them,”   
Andie rolled her eyes. “I’m aware, Meadow. No one even knew Athena had twins until Lev and I came around.” Andie was grinning her signature crooked grin. “And your brother’s little honey is the most annoying of them all.” Andie raised her chin and mockingly cleared her throat. “I’m Annabeth Chase and I think I know everything just because I’m the architect of Olympus. Everyone worships me and I think I’m better than you.” Meadow was shaking her head with a smile through Andie’s impersonation. “The only sane person in that stinkin’ cabin in Malcom and Karma. And Karma seems to constantly have a stick up her ass.”   
“At least there is someone sane in your cabin. Valentine is all high and mighty and Percy is an actual idiot. And then there’s the kid,”   
Now Lev was giggling beside them. “You guys are gonna get us in trouble!” Meadow laughed.  
Andie rolled her eyes. “You sound as if that’s something new.”  
The campers were wrapping up whatever they were doing and leaving in all directions.   
“I’m gonna take one last smoke before lights out, you comin’?” Andie asked, standing.  
Meadow nodded following behind her. They moved beside the crowd then ducked toward the forest. Andie always took her cigarette breaks right on the border between the forest and the rest of camp. She lit the end and took a deep drag. Lev was awkward as ever, not really knowing what to do with himself. Meadow held out her hand for Andie to give her the cigarette.  
Andie rose an eyebrow. “You sure, babygirl?”   
Meadow grumbled taking the cigarette from her. “Don’t call me that, Andie.” She put the butt between her lips and took a hard drag. It burned all down her throat and into her lungs.   
“Touchy,” Andie mumbled grabbing back for the cigarette. Andie finished the cigarette and wound her arm into Meadow’s. “Let’s hurry,” Andie whispered. “I’m not sure we can afford to be late for lights out again.”  
Meadow gave a short laugh. “As if you truly care,”  
Andie snorted back. “I guess you're right.” She stopped infront of Meadow’s cabin. “But I’m giving my cabin ‘a bad name’. Poor Annabeth has an trouble child to deal with.” Andie mocked.   
Meadow rolled her eyes. “Night, Andie.”  
Valentine was not pleased to see Meadow show up late, again. “Explain yourself, missy.” Her arms were crossed and her eyes were all tight. Valentine was probably the most annoying person Meadow had ever met. Though, if she could she would switch lives with her.  
“I was out with Andie,” Meadow said confidently, striding to her bunk.   
Percy sighed. “You know Andie’s bad news, Meadow. Annabeth told me--”  
Meadow groaned. “I don’t care. Yes, Andie is rough around the edges but she is an amazing person. Stop worrying about me so damn much. I can take care of myself.”  
Valentine rolled her eyes. She was going to drop the topic. She may have been maternal, but she didn’t care much for Meadow. Percy, however, was watching Meadow.  
“We only worry because we care--”   
“Bull, Percy. You don’t care when they others tease. ‘Poseidon’s flop’, ‘The good for nothing’, ‘you call that a child of the big three?’. Bull ‘you care’. Valentine over there just cares about herself and that annoying brat of hers--”  
“Meadow!” Both of her siblings yelled at once.  
Meadow sighed. “Sorry, I went to far.”   
Percy sighed and motioned for her to come sit next to him. Reluctantly, Meadow obliged. “You may be the smallest, but that does not make you less. I didn’t know the others were picking on you, honest.”  
The entire conversation felt the cigarette smoke, but not only in her lungs, but in her stomach and heart and everywhere else. Guilt, she decided.   
“Well, they are.” Was all Meadow replied with.   
Percy sighed again and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I should have asked sooner.”  
Meadow shrugged his arm off and stood, moving back to her bunk. “It’s ok, I guess, but I’m tired. So, night. And sorry Valentine.”  
Valentine just watched her and gave her a soft nod.


	2. Two : Meadow

Two ; Meadow

Andie had managed to pull Meadow away from her first activity of the day. Lev was still groggy and just kind of blinking at the world as Andie lit a cigarette. They stood deeper in the forest than usual. Usually, they would hide behind one of the first trees that surrounded the forest. Andie might have been impulsive, but she wasn't dumb. She wasn't going to get caught in the forest filled with monsters with no weapons other than her lighter. Though, today, Andie seemed to be particularly ballsy. They were a good few meters in. Meadow could hear the nymphs talking around her, but didn't care enough to look for any. Some were just talking others were giggling. Meadow was watching Andie, however.

"Where do you even get those from? They don't even sell them here." Meadow asked.

Andie smirked, "I know someone,"

Meadow snorted. "Of course you do." Andie sat down in the dirt next to her brother, who's eyes were beginning to close. Meadow promptly plopped into her lap and took the cigarette from her mouth to take a drag.

"What's got you huffin' and puffin' lately? I know you hate smoke." Andie questioned, taking the cigarette back. It was true. Her mother had been a heavy smoker. It turned their walls yellow and made her clothes constantly reek. She often complained about it. Her mother would sigh and say she was sorry, but never made any attempt to quit.

Meadow shrugged. "Beats me." Meadow lied.

"Your siblings still givin' you shit?" Lev asked in a sleepy voice.

Meadow snickered. Sleepy Lev was the funniest thing Meadow had ever seen. He talks more and it usually comes out pretty unintelligent. It takes a good two hours for Lev to become well Lev.

"I guess. I never know with Percy. It's like her disapproves, but doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Then again, I can't read anyone so froget I even said that." Meadow said. "Valentine just needs to take a chill pill and take the knife out of her ass. She's intolerable." Meadow answered between chuckles. Lev was still giving her a dopey look.

"Well fuck them," Andie stated. "And fuck mine while we're at it. Except Lev, of course. He can stay. And Karma. She's cool."

Now the trio was laughing, passing around the cigarette. Andie lit another for herself as Lev and Meadow passed the other back and forth.

"How long until anyone notices we're gone?" Lev asked, finally beginning to come to.

Andie shrugged, a bright grin still spread across her face. "Who cares."

Andie eventually went to playing with Meadow's hair. Meadow couldn't tell, but it felt like she was braiding it. Lev was plucking blades of grass and compiling them. Andie was telling a story about something that their dad did, and Meadow zoned out as Andie's fingers combed softly through her hair. Andie was a good storyteller. She knew when to pause and when to elaborate. However, Meadow was just too soothed by Andie playing with her hair to keep up.

"Lysandra and Leverett Baquero!" A voice interrupted.

"Shit," Andie cursed, quickly pulling Meadow to her feet. "It's Annabeth," Lev looked terrified.

"Come on, quick. Let's go find Karma." Andie whispered, grabbing Meadow and pulling her deeper into the forest.

Lev was right behind them, stumbling over himself.

"Wait, what?" Meadow rasped. Meadow was dragged, and Lev was right on the back of her shoes.

There was Karma, perched on one of the rock pieces of Zeus' Fist. She was maybe only four or five feet above the ground, but she sat with her legs crossed. Karma was the prettiest girl at camp, if you asked Meadow. She was made of soft, gentle features, but had sickeningly dark blue eyes. You might even have to look twice to really see they were blue. She had a deep gold tan and was tall and curvy. She rarely wore camp shirts and always wore jean shorts fashioned with lace or paint; she even often wore leggings and pattern tights under them. Her hair was always in some sort of complex braid or bun. Every time she saw her hair was a different shade of lavender or purple. Though, she never colored her roots, she always had a good two inches of dark black natural color. The only make up she wore was dark red lipstick that never seemed to smear or fade. She was drop dead gorgeous in Meadow's opinion. She never even had to try. She was also fearless, which was easily displayed by the fact that she'd skipped some lesson to hang out on Zeus' Fist. No one really liked to go near it after some kampi attack or something, Meadow never really listened, but Karma didn't care. Karma was a free spirit and had no impulse control.

"Hey Karma!" Andie yelled up to her.

"Andie!" Karma grinned, jumping from her spot. A piece of her braid came out, which she promptly tucked back in behind her ear. "Meadow right?" She asked, giving Meadow a friendly smile. Even her teeth were perfect.

"Yeah, I'm Meadow,"

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Andie talks about you all the time." Karma said.

"Karma!" Andie yelped.

"Well," Karma said. "I got you another pack and a message,"

Andie rose an eyebrow. She pulled out a few drachmas from her pocket and handed them to Karma, who traded her a pack of cigarettes. "What did they say?"

"She's waking up," Karma said. "They can't stop it. We can't buy anymore time. They have to finish putting the Battalion together, but have yet to find a commander. Time is running out, Andie." The two were no longer including Meadow in the conversation. They seemed to have forgotten she was there at all. Lev was watching intently. He knew what was going on.

"I know, Karma." Andie said. "I still think you should be the commander."

Karma shook her head. "I have an assignment already, Andie. And so do you and Lev."

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" Meadow interrupted.

Andie almost jumped out of her skin. "Meadow, babygirl, there's a lot going on. I don't want to worry you."

"First off, don't call me babygirl," Meadow hated the nickname. She knew Andie meant it with love, but she was already teased for being the baby, she didn't need her only friend reminding her. "Second off, I can handle whatever it you guys are talking about. I'm not a child."

Karma gave Meadow a sad smile. "Look, Meadow, it doesn't really concern you. Maybe in the future you'll stand with us. But for now, it's best you know as little as possible."

Meadow huffed. "Stop treating me like a child. Stop talking to me like a child. Stop."

Andie sighed. "Meadow-"

"Whatever," Meadow grumbled. "They should be calling for lunch soon. We should get going." Meadow curled her arm through Lev's, to make a point to Andie. Lev beamed and tightened his grip on her. Meadow stomped off, Lev in toe, leaving Karma and Andie behind.

"Lev," Meadow began. "Do you know what they were talking about?"

Lev nodded. They were emerging from the forest and following the crowd to the pavilion, managing to fall behind a clump of people.

"What were they talking about?" Meadow tried to sound sweet and maybe cute. But Lev just shrugged.

"Come on, Lev, don't play dumb. Karma said you and Andie had an assignment. I'm not a complete idiot." Meadow was going to get irritated with Lev if he kept up this act.

"Look, Meadow, I really shouldn't talk about it, alright?" Lev didn't stutter once through the entire sentence, which was odd for him.

It made Meadow blink before answering. "Why? Is it some big secret?"

Lev nodded in response. "Another time, I'll tell you, alright?" Lev said. "I'll tell you at the campfire. Andie and Karma have some business to take care of… Then I'll tell you. I've been trying to get Andie to tell you, but she keeps refusing. Saying you weren't what we needed. But I know it's you,"

"What kind of business? And what am I needed for?" Meadow was thinking about punching Lev for being so vague and mysterious about the situation.

"Bye, Meadow," He hurried off to his table, leaving Meadow a little shocked in thought. Though, Meadow was sure she would punch him later.

Meadow lowered her head and hurried off to the Poseidon table. Valentine was giving her signature judgment eyes, not that Meadow really cared. Valentine was a crap person who deserved to have her stupid eyes reflected back at her. She gave her offerings and sat across from her siblings and her niece, who were silent. Percy looked up, but didn't say anything. Juneabe looked to her mother, who kept trying not to look Meadow in the eyes.

"What?" Meadow finally said. She didn't mean for it to come out snarky, but it did and might have even been offensive.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked. He didn't sound angry. He didn't sound disappointed. Meadow wasn't sure what he did sounded like.

Meadow just gave him a look, and he backed off. For now.

"You know none of us approve of your little flirtation with Lysandra," Valentine said. Gods her voice was nasally, Meadow noted.

"She goes by Andie." Meadow couldn't imagine calling Andie by her full first name. It was too formal and elegant to be Andie's name. "And I couldn't give a shit. And she's just my friend."

Percy was now glancing between his two sisters. Meadow could tell he wasn't sure who to side with. June looked terrified and scooted closer to Percy, almost climbing into his lap.

Meadow and Valentine were now glaring at each other. It was Meadow who pulled away first with an overly exaggerated eye roll.

Meadow found a spot toward the back at the campfire. She kept looking for Lev or Andie, maybe even Karma, but she found no one.

It took a few minutes, but Lev came and sat next to her. "Hey," he whispered. The other campers were mid-song and paying no attention to anything outside their little bubbles.

"Hi," Meadow answered.

"Why don't you come with me?" Lev was still whispering under the singing voices. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her up from her spot. Meadow followed behind him. Lev is good at being inconspicuous. Meadow's pretty sure he got that from Andie.

He tugged her along, and no one seemed to notice. She knew where they were going: Zeus' Fist.

"You wanted me to tell you about earlier, right? Well, someone else who tells it better is calling soon." Lev said. It was getting dark and Meadow couldn't see much. "I convinced Andie it was time to tell you." He added on quickly.

"Who?"

"You'll see,"

Karma and Andie were sitting at the base of the rock pile talking quickly. Andie was flickering her lighter, which was the only reason she saw them. They turned when they heard Lev and Meadow coming. Trees rustled in the dark and the two girls voices were raspy, in quick whispers. They seemed to almost be arguing over something. Meadow didn't know Andie was this close to Karma. Then again, if Karma was the person who brought her cigarettes, there was no doubt she kissed up to her.

"I got Meadow," Lev said.

Andie beamed. "I never thought this day would come." She stood and pulled Meadow into a hug. Meadow thought she might gag on the pride that seemed to ooze from her. The worst part was she had no clue what Andie was so proud of.

"Andie, she should call soon." Karma said quickly, motioning the girls to come back over.

"Who?" Meadow questioned.

"Our fleet leader: Calypso."


	3. Three : Meadow

Three : Meadow

“Wait like-” Meadow was interrupted as the Iris Message shimmered into view.

Karma looked slightly confused as she glanced at the face staring back at her. Meadow would’ve guessed a Grecian princess. Her skin was dark earthy brown and her hair was even darker, but not black; the color of withered, sagacious bark. Her hair was tucked in an elegant bun but small bouncy curls still managed to be free from containment, framing her face. She had strong features and bright brown eyes, but Meadow thought maybe there was specs of green mixed in her irises. Though, in the dark it was hard to tell. Everything about her seemed elegant and gracious. She wore what looked to a simple blue summer dress, but Meadow only saw from her elbows up. Behind her was a crackling camp fire and a few people walking back and forth in the shadows of the blazing flames. It was dark where she was too.

“Where’s Calypso?” Andie inquired, watching the image of the girl.

“She had something to tend to. She asked for me to make the call,” The girl said. Her voice was smooth as almond milk, and just as sweet.

“Well, this is Meadow,” Andie motioned to her. 

The girl smiled. She was no older than sixteen, if she was even sixteen. The girl studied Meadow of a moment before nodding in what seemed like approval.

“My name is Belle,” The name fit her so well. It was simple but beautiful and graceful. “Daughter of Apollo,”

“Um, I’m Meadow,” She already knows that, dumbass, Meadow thought. “Daughter of Poseidon.”

Belle grinned. “Wonderful, I have yet to get a child of the Big Three to join us.” 

“Join what, exactly?” Meadow asked.

Belle blinked. “No one’s told you yet?” Meadow shook her head.

“I give you guys a simple job and you half-ass it, as usual.” Belle sighed, eyes squinched at Karma and Andie. 

Andie and Karma looked to the ground. Meadow had never seen Andie not fight back. Belle rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“There’s a prophecy. There always is, really, but this one is very hush hush. I heard it from the Romans.” Belle seemed a bit uneasy, like she didn’t want to keep talking. Like the subject might cause her physical pain. Nevertheless, she continued: “I spent a few years at Camp Half-Blood, but it wasn’t for me. I told them I was going home to my mother and would be back for summer, which did not happen. I have no clue what they thought became of me. I checked in and out of New Rome on occasion since my mother lived about an hour from there. I still wanted to keep up   
with the other side of my bloodline. They don’t like to talk about it, the prophecy, I mean. But I eventually got someone to spill the beans.” Belle said. 

“So, this prophecy, is to do with all the talk of jobs and assignments everyone has been talking about?” Meadow paused before daring to put in: “And sneaking around and leaving me out of, if I may add.” Belle found the last part funny. Meadow didn’t. Belle let out a small laugh.

Belle nodded, her post laugh smile still stretched across her perfect pink lips, a few curls falling into her face. “Calypso runs half the Battalion, the Greek half, and Ryder runs the other half, the Roman half.”

“Calypso, like the one with the curse and all that? And who’s Ryder?” Meadow questioned.

“Well,” Belle began. “Ryder is a son of Bellona. He’s like you Meadow, forgotten behind a hero sibling. You’ll meet him eventually. Calypso, well, she’s no longer cursed. Her curse was lifted and a lot of bad things happened and she was blamed and shamed by the Greeks. So she signed on to help run the Battalion. Ryder had been looking for someone to recruit Greeks, and I’m pretty sure he wanted to sleep with her too, but that’s beside the point.”

“Belle,” Karma said. “Let’s get to the point,” 

“Oh yes! The point!” Belle grinned.  
The children of the sea shall lose their most noble to the darkest of deceits.  
But beware the curse New Rome has seized,  
As all good is lost as evil is released.

Belle finished and Meadow was still stuck at the first line, ‘The children of the sea shall lose their most noble to the darkest of deceits.’ “Am I the child?” Meadow blurted.

“What?” Andie and Karma asked in unison.

“Am I the child of the sea?”

Belle shrugged. “Prophecies are never what is expected. Though, I don’t believe any of us have deceived you, so my first instinct is to say no.”

True, Meadow noted. “So the Battalion...what are they fighting against?” 

“Well, it took some time to trace down that information, young grasshopper,” Belle laughed at her grasshopper comment. Again, Meadow did not find something as amusing as Belle. “You see, once I heard of this prophecy I had to know what the curse New Rome had seized was. When I met Ryder he told me he had heard it from Calypso. When the Romans raided Greece, you can image the gods were not happy. And they were not happy about having their identities changed. Gives them headaches and split personalities. Though, the put up with it. For a while. When they built New Rome, the gods were angry, and felt slightly insulted. Rome had sprung back, but not their homeland. It was like mockery. Greeks had a Camp where their children barely lived to adulthood, but the Romans were getting married and having children and dying old. They began to form a plan, they would rebuild Greece on the rubble of New Rome. That was the curse. The Romans found out, and had to put a stop to it. And for a while they had, but they can only put off fate for much longer.”

“You haven’t answered my original question-” Meadow tried, but Belle held up a hand to quiet her. Meadow was liking Belle less and less. She thought too highly of herself. 

“I’m getting there.” Belle had an attitude. Meadow kept interjecting, and Belle was too high and mighty to take it without adding a sharp edge when she cut Meadow off. When they build New Greece, they plan to crown a king and queen: rulers of the land. They’re supposed to be children of the gods, the rulers that is. And they also plan to destroy anyone standing in the way of their plan. Everyone wants to be somewhere on the hierarchy ladder. And not blown to bits, so might as well fight on their side.”  
The message began to shimmer with color and ripple like a cloudy puddle in a gas station parking lot, and ended abruptly with Belle yelling something in Latin that Meadow didn’t quite catch and then, “I have to go, much to do,” And Belle’s image evaporated.

Andie took Meadow’s hand, tightly. “You okay?”

Meadow swallowed hard, nodding. “I-I think so.”

“I know it’s a lot, babygirl, but we need you.” Andie was staring Meadow dead in the eyes. Her dark eyes were soft with worry and panic and fret and distress. See could see the way Andie searched her eyes and face that she was going to protect her. For once, Andie’s nickname for her didn’t sting like salt on an open wound, rather it felt soothing like mother’s love and a bandage on a young child’s scraped knee. 

“I will join you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there it is. theres still so much to the plot that isnt put right there. but they cant tell meadow everything yet. new pov soon. but leave comments and kudos so I know you like it??


End file.
